Unforgiving Visit
by 101AnimeFever
Summary: Narumi has always loved Hiyono but what happens when he visits her house for the first time? UGH i suck at summarys well just read the story (I MISPELLED HIYONOS NAME IN THE STORY IM SORRRY!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first and new fanfic please review as you finish reading I need to know what to fix so I can start writing better.. because when I grow up I want to be a movie director..that means I have to write scripts..so yea..**

**~note I do not own Spiral if I did I would put romance in that anime/manga (sorry for poor English grammar)**

"Narumi" the girl with the brown braided hair screamed, "wait for me!" she hollered. She has been lost in thought again; it's actually been happening really often these few days, but every time she gets lost in thought she thinks of Narumi, she doesn't know why, yet.

"Well hurry up I'm not going to wait forever" he rolled his eyes and kept walking.

She ran towards him and suddenly froze while trying to reach his hand' why..wh..wha-whats going on? was I just reaching for his hand?' she thought. Narumi turned around with an annoyed and a bit of concerned face, "what's wrong?" his brown eyes met her's. but she quickly turned away with a light blush on her cheeks. She then knew why she was acting that way.. she had fallen in love with him.

**-x-**

**Hiyono POV**

That night I went home hoping he didn't notice I was blushing crazily every time he looked at me. I went to the restroom and took a bath. I don't know how but when I woke up I was still in the bath.. I don't remember ever getting out or falling sleep;anyways the water was freezing cold since it was winter. "Achooo!" I sneezed as I started to get up and out of the bath. I then almost fell; I felt dizzy I gently touched my forehead and groaned "ARGH! I have a fever!" I slowly got out carefully concentrated on my movement to be sure not to fall, I got dressed in my purple, pinkish pajamas and went to bed.

'I should probably confess since I know how I feel about him' I thought 'I know! I will ask him to go shopping with me or a movie, or just tell it to him straight..but tomorrow when I feel better' I grinned and fell asleep.

**-x-**

**Narumi POV**

I woke up, and started to think of today which was a case me and Hyiono had to solve its a murder ...of course... I quickly brushed my teeth, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast, as usual I went to wake up my sister, but she wasn't there 'probably left early' I thought. I quickly ate my break was which was cooked perfectly..as usual.. and headed to school.

It was a bit cloudy, the snow was falling gently..there wasn't any wind and the breeze was perfect for a great start of the day. I hurried to school since I was walking slow, because it seemed so relaxing outside I got distracted. I stopped when I noticed Hyiono wasn't waiting for me at the entrance of the school, I quickly jumped into conclusion that one of the_ Blade Children_ had kidnapped her again...but I then I thought maybe she came late or something happened that she couldn't wait for me. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called her at least 5 times. No answer. I was getting nervous calling over and over and thought the worst that could have happened to her, but I still tried to deny it. I then switched into texting mode 'Hyiono where are you? are you okay? answer your phone' I quickly sent the text before the bell rang. That hour felt like days until it finally rang. I rushed to my locker as fast as possible, and the it was a txt from Hyiono. I quickly pushed the open/read button.

'_This is Hyiono's mother, you must be her friend the one who she always hangs out with. I'm sorry she couldn't come to school today she's sick with a high fever. you can come and check on her if you want'_

Then I felt so much more relieved that it wasn't a txt on ' HELP! or' If you want her find us' kind of message. 'thank you' I texted back.

* * *

**OMG IM SOOOOO SORRY I KNOW I MISSPELLED HIYONOS NAME IM SOOOO SORRRY ABOUT THAT**  
**I DIDNT PAY ATTENTION SINCE I DIDNT HAVE TIME TO EDIT IT AND I**  
**KINDA JUST POSTED IT JUST LIKE THAT BECASUE I FORGOT TO EDIT**  
**AND MY FAMILY CAME (ALL OF THEM) ANND I COUDNT EDIT IT**  
**WELL...TUNE IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! FIND OUT **  
**WHAT HAPPENS AT HIYONOS HOUSE WHEN NARUMI COMES OVER**


	2. The Kiss ( sorry crappy title)

**Normal Pov**

After school Narumi walked towards Hyiono's house which he was a bit nervous since he hasn't been to her house; so basically this was his first time at her house. On the way there he kept thinking of the case he needed to solve, but it's not possible to solve it with ought his partner. As that thought faded away he was already at her house it was a normal home, it wasn't too big nor to small it was white with a baby blue tone to it. He walked slower because he was too nervous since it was HER house not his. 'why am I so nervous it's not like we're dating..and I'm meeting their parents or something like that' he thought but still was nervous.

As he started at the door he knocked at first so soft that he could barely hear his own knock. And knocked again with more confidence.

Finally a woman with a long purple dress and a slight resemblance of Hiyono answered the door with a smile. " Hello, nice to meet you Narumi-kun" she led him to Hiyono's room. The house seemed big in the inside there was lots of space since it didn't have much furniture in it. As they walked to her room Hiyono mother interrupted the awkward silence " You must be her boyfriend, since you're so worried about her. I never thought Hiyono would have a boyfriend so handsome like you." Narumi blushed as he heard boyfriend, you and Hiyono in the same sentence. "Its not like that. I'm just her friend." he said with embarrassment.

Hiyono mother opened the door gently. Narumi blushed as he saw Hiyono sleeping face that was resting on her purple bed. "Oh my she fell asleep! I'll wake her up'' Her mother said.

** -x-**

**Narumi POV **

'' NO! that's okay ill wait until she wakes up'' I whispered. I don't know why I said that. But her mom brought me a chair to sit beside her.

I waited for a long time I was staring at her she seemed so cute ..and most importantly quiet. I didn't know when I was going to have another chance like this so I stood up and kissed her cheek. Her cheek was so soft, and smooth, and so hot (she had a fever of course it's hot). I quickly moved away and sat down when she moved. 30 seconds passed and she was waking up. _'PLEASE DONT ASK WHAT I DID TO HER PLASE_!' I thought. I hoped I didn't get found out. Of course I love her and I want her to know that but I can't just tell her that, because she won't return those feelings back.

** -x-**

**Hiyono POV**

I'm not sure if I was dreaming or not, but I felt something so soft on my cheek.. it was warm, and moist, and gentle, I couldn't tell what it was, it felt almost as a kiss. I woke up and Narumi was there. '_Did he just?..Was he the one who? No it can't be he wouldn't do that' _I thought ''Naru-''

''So how do you feel?" He interrupted. "I'm fine.." I sighed, "so what are you doing here Narumi?" "Oh.. I heard you had a fever and came to check if you were okay" he seemed to choke on those last words. "Oh my gosh im sorry I forgot to text you I wasn't going to go to school, now that you're here.. I need to talk to you about something…" my voice kind of trailed off at the end. "Sure what is it?" he asked with a gentle smile on his face, which made me blush lightly on my cheeks. "I uh ... Um ... I... l- um …" how come I can't say it I thought I was going to tell him anyways … here I go, once again "Narumi how do you feel about me?" I blurted out, 'AGH! That wasn't what I was going to say, I was going to say how I feel about him not how HE feels about me!' I thought. I looked over at him; he was staring at the floor, and blushing so lightly I could barely see it. 'I bet he feels uncomfortable about that question! What do I do?' I thought in panic. "It's okay you don't have to answer. What I actually meant to say is that I lo-" "Actually Hiyono I really like you. And I um … I … I have to go" he said quickly and got up. I was so surprised that somehow I stood up so quick I reached for his hand and stopped him from leaving. This happened so quick that I didn't notice when all that happened. He turned around with his face bright red; his brown eyes met mine which made me feel like I was going to die! I quickly looked at the floor and felt like my heart was going to explode while I felt his warm hand, I felt that he gripped my hand a bit tight, which made my face turn almost a shade of red so dark it felt like it was melting. The awkward silence was killing us both I had to say what I needed to say "Narumi I-I really-'' "Appreciate how I feel about you, but unfortunately you don't feel the same way" he blurted out with a hurt voice, and tried to struggle out of my hand. But to bad I'm stronger that he thinks

**Normal POV**

She knew he would never let her finish what she really wants to say, so she quickly let him go, grabbed his shoulders, and turned him around. He didn't know what was going on so he tried to follow what she was trying to do. Then Narumi's eyes got wide in surprised to find Hiyono kissing him, with her almost red as a tomato.

**Narumi POV**

'What's happening?' I thought. I slowly fell into the long kiss she started, my heart was beating so fast I don't think it's possible to beat that fast. I grabbed her waist brought her closer to me, I felt her hands pull my head closer to hers, as if she didn't want to end this kiss. I ended the kiss slowly which I didn't want to, but I had to know if she really felt this way about me. I pulled away, and we stared in each other's eyes; both of us panting because of that long lasting kiss. "Narumi I love you" I felt her breath; she looked at me with a serious look on her face and smiled.

I leaned for another kiss. This time I felt so happy that she said those exact words to me. We fell into another long passionate kiss.

* * *

**OKAY REVIEW ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT YOU HAVE UNTIL OCT 18! DO U WANT IT 13+ OR 16+ **

**DO U WANT DETAILS OR JUST A REGULAR SIMLE KISS AND A DATE WHAT DO U WANT**


End file.
